Love Me
by tenisu21
Summary: Sasuke starts to love her just when she decides to forget him, which means he has to work extra hard to make her turn to him once more. SasuSaku


Love Me

_Note: I know…I know…there's a new character named Yamato, but I haven't read the _manga_ that far, so I can't possibly use him in this story. I've only seen his picture once. However, this story is focused on team 7, so it doesn't really matter does it? )_

_Now into the reading!_

_---x---_

_Chap 1: So complicated_

Sasuke was feeling bad when he woke up. He didn't like it, the way the dream of her comforted him in his sleep, then made him feel weird afterwards. Still with the same face, he glanced at the clock. Five past twenty. Still an hour and ten minutes before practice begin. Then, for the umpteenth time in this week, his heart began to beat out of his control.

He wonders if she has healed from her wounds. Because if she has, he might meet her at practice.

He frowned. Since when did he accept the idea that he missed her? As long as he remembered, yesterday he had agreed that he was just excited because it was his first practice with the three since he came back to the village.

He leapt down from his bed and busied himself with his morning chores to fight his own mind, which was now a bit worried. Would she still treat me like normal? Well, they have Naruto there as the glue that would repair everything, and she also has accepted his sorry at the hospital, so things won't turn that bad.

_But then, maybe the time has erased anything she had towards me. _

A red tinge appeared on his cheeks. Why in the hell should he care?

---x---

Sakura opened her eyes, wincing. Her hands moved to rub the wound at her abdomen. It has closed actually, but she still feels the pain every time she moves too much. _If only I have Naruto's speed of healing_, she took a deep breath to minimize the pain and looked at the clock. Only half an hour to practice. With her wound slowing down every single move, she would certainly be late. _Maybe I shouldn't be going…_she was about to continue her sleep when her eyes caught the picture on her desk. It was her team's picture, with she, Naruto, and Kakashi grinning back at her, and…Sasuke.

She got out from bed, reached the photo and moved her fingers on Sasuke's face, eyes not moving as she did so. The memory of him apologizing to her for everything was still fresh in her mind. Her lips formed into a thin smile. It's rare for him to say sorry, so she couldn't help but think that she is at least one of his most special people.

Yes, there's a big chance that she's just hoping too much—she always feels it each time Sasuke seems to treat her kinder. Unfortunately, everytime she hopes for more, the next day she'll receive an annoyed look from the Uchiha, as if he was trying to get her away from him.

And it really hurts.

She paused in the front of the mirror, and found herself looking back at her confused face. The gleam that was usually in her eyes was no longer there, and she felt so much like the ugly duckling in one of her childhood favorite fairytales, bad-looking and struggling with confidence-crisis. She tried to force a smile out, but failed.

Knowing that she couldn't do anything about her outer appearance, she sighed lightly and walked to the bathroom. She has decided it; she'll hope on him one more time, and if it fails, she'll forget him.

But still, she couldn't stop thinking about a pathetic line:

_Could he possibly, somehow, start to love me? _

---x---

Naruto welcomed the dark-haired boy with a deadly annoyed face, face twisting in his usual childish and unmanly way. Sasuke gave the Kyuubi vessel a smirk, telling the boy unverbally that he wouldn't apologize for being late, then walked on to a tree branch and took a seat there. Kakashi looked up and said a short 'hi' before he went back to his book. Sasuke sighed. They haven't changed at all—in a bad meaning. Well, at least they seem to have completely forgive his betrayal.

"You're late! Even Kakashi-sensei wasn't!" Naruto yelled, his hands folded in front of his chest.

"I was," Kakashi said as he turned the page.

Naruto turned to complain to his ex-teacher, but even he has learned that it's useless to talk to him while he's having the 'I-don't-care face' on. So he turned back to the Sasuke, yelling even louder, "But you are more late!"

"Shut up. You're giving me a headache," Sasuke replied flatly.

"Then apologize! Or at least tell me your reason for being late!"

"Not your business, idiot."

"You wanna fight?!" Naruto gave a challenging face and showed his fist.

"Hey…"

"What?!"

"Is Sakura coming?" Sasuke asked with a voice he has set into an uninterested one.

Naruto put his fist down, stared at him, then grinned. "Not your business!" he answered loud in a sing-sung tone.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. Idiots will still be idiots.

---x---

Sakura passed the silent roads of Konoha slowly and carefully; she didn't want to take risks seeing that her wound could possibly open up again.

Now having time to think, she realised that actually she has more advantages in getting Sasuke. Ino, although she refused to admit it, has somehow liked Shikamaru instead, and as far as he knows Sasuke's other fangirls have turned hating or frightened of him. And that leaves her the only one to love Sasuke.

She sighed. She couldn't hate him, whatever he had said to her. Her love to him isn't that shallow.

She halted as fright began to once again take over her mind. Now she felt so stupid. Why should she come to practice? She would just be able to sit down and watch the two practicing anyways. She looked back. If she goes back now, she'll give more pressure to her stomach. So she walked on.

She just hopes that luck is with her today.

---x---

Next chap: So far from her

---x---

_I want reviews! Heheh…_


End file.
